Galactic Crucibles:News
Here is where the news archives are for in-universe events. News From Milurian Imperial State Broadcast Commission (formerly the Milurian Federal News Commission) *From further contact, the V have been considered insignificant and we have ceased all communications with them. *The Rebel group on Muscrina has grown significantly stronger recently, and the 1st Battalion has been unfortunately defeated, and has surrendered to the Muscratite Rebel leader. The unrecognised Anti-Imperial Confederation, composed of the Muscrina Province and its supposed 'allies' is threatening to declare war against the Holy Imperium. Emperor Nicolas I has announced that he will have to postpone the Milurian invasion of the Estin Empire until the Rebel threat can be quelled. *In a fantastic move, the President has re-organised the United Democracy of the Milurian People into the Second Holy Imperium of the Milurian People! All hail the Emperor! *Recently, the Muscratites have been defeated and absorbed into the new Holy Imperium. Congratulations to our glorious Emperor! His Majesty has now set his sights on the Estin Empire. May the Emperor have success in his newest campaign, planned for initiation in 6 months time. *The Milurian Imperial Council has finally established friendly communications with the new civilisation, now found to be known only as the "V". We have yet to find out about their history. *On Muscrina yesterday, an apparently strong rebel group has assassinated the Muscratite Provincial Governor. The Council has ordered the 1st Battalion of the Milurian Army to destroy the group and to restore order to Muscrina. From Milurian Imperial State Broadcast Commission *Recently, the Milurian Starfleet has stumbled across a civilisation previously not known to the Miluri. The Emperor is currently attempting to establish cordial relations with this species. We currently know not of their civilisation name, but both of our species appear to be politely exchanging greeting, so far. *A rebel group has recently been put down, while they were protesting in Capitol Square in Miylbourne, by the Imperial Security Corps yesterday. Remember, if you're planning to rebel against the Holy Imperium, you shall be found out and sentenced immediately to death! From Eteno Central News *A convoy of eighteen EIT-flagged bulk transports with two mercenary escorts have been intercepted in neutral space by a small naval force of the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy. It is unknown why the DFM stopped the convoy, or what the haulers' cargoes consist of. A distress call from the convoy was answered by the Imperial Navy cruisers Schwanstein and Kombrev leading a minor local patrol force. It is reported that both sides have been receiving reinforcement, and the situation is currently a standoff. From Federal News Studio *A standoff in the Gimheldt system between Eteno and Dhragolon forces has occured. For a long time, the system has been contested, but reports indicate that it will escalate into a skirmish should nothing be done. When asked about the standoff, Supreme Commander Ivanov Monore and Earl Yuris Prelite both decline to comment. From Milurian Federal News Commission *The Intergalactic Union of Milurian Colonies is now holding its biannual election for the Milurian House of Representatives. Currently, James Murre and the 'People Power' party have won 15% of the votes. The number is steadily increasing, according to the Milurian Electoral Commission. When asked of the reason to his current success, Murre declined to comment. From Nuuskan Official Broadcast *From the Andromeda Galaxy; around it, across it and everywhere else, we bring you and anyone listening the top news stories from around the galaxy. *Firstly a welcome. Either you've been listening to us for a while or this is your first alien contact. If the latter then welcome to the interstellar community! You should probably look on some archived headlines to keep up to date. If you contact us we will also send a drone ship to welcome you to the rest of the galaxy. See you soon! *In main news the rumors of a god like being from outside of the galaxy that wants to destroy us is making several civilisations think that the end is nigh. Causing mass panic from these areas with many riots have been spreading. Watch yourself in the stars the next few years. Other main headlines are that the Estin are making some more movements around the core area and are occasionally breaching out to the outer grids. Watch yourself around Trentas people, you can never be too safe. Also, the mysterious spheres that are around the whole of the galaxy are seeming to pulsate with energy readings. Our advice is to stay clear of these objects as no-one is yet sure of what these spheres really are, rather than giant christmas baubles like last year when we decorated them... *Economy and politics. Several civilisations are going bankrupt thanks to research teams and colonisation efforts that have utterly failed, no-one yet knows why but transmissions are coming from survivors that "large sand snakes" are attacking them. If this is the case then we may get a new tremors movie out sometime in January -on the Terran calendar. In politics news the dictator of the newly reformed NDC has been killed after several assassination attempts have been attempted. The ODF is denying all claims that they are related to this event and are not speaking with the press. *Travel and Tourism. You might want to watch yourselves along the travel routes being listed now as supernova and rogue stars have been causing havoc. The FG4, TG21, LF9 and RD56 have been heavily affected. The whole of the B section routes are being closed. Also, the V section routes are an own risk area, no one except you is responsible for the outcome of going there. In tourism the pentuple star system Zengaarf, yes that's right, pentuple, or five stars for you blander ones, is a great attraction this time of millennium, it is one of the best places currently to get shows on a planets destruction, and also hosting this years Game of Primitives! *Sport. In sport news the Game of Primitives is being held at the Zengaarf system. A game in which one hundred tribes from across the galaxy must fight each other and time itself from disastrous outcomes, this time a desert surrounding with a literal burning ending that just can't wait! Other sports news provides us with the new Basken teams for the decade, with some fan favorites making a return for once! Some of the teams include the Dio-palsk, Gert'cad, ferscud and the Rewznat. *Interview monthly. This month we managed to get our tentacles on the newly developed civilisation of the Zortak. The interview will be open at a later date but to give you some background the Zortak are a species of large tribalistic spiders from the Golap system. This one is very interesting for you culturalists! *Entertainment. In other entertainment the popularity of the actor "Garesk Malcourne" is rising, if only she lived to see it. With a life-span of 30 hours the film of her life was cut down to three hours. A very interesting docudrama from the makers of "When Insectiods fight back!" which is also starting to top the list of B-movies in the galaxy, a definite must-see! *Health. A new disease is making it's way around the galaxy in all grids in the form of comets. All Estin we have talked to have denied claims that these are failed attempts at secure-bio-weapons. The disease makes the infected's inner organs expand or contract at different levels, so those with bones may want to keep far away from any comets. Signs of this disease are a green strain in the eye or optical sensors. If your species does not have optical sensors a feeling of tight-ness around the control area. *The Arts. New sculpture are available for sale by the oh-so-talented Farusk Da'chuskip. He has made many life-like statues of his species and are all going for sale, the estimated price for the end-up sale is a very high price amount which could make him and his mate a very happy couple. *Add-ons. All extras and additional information is encrypted onto the end of this broadcast. The key to breaking it is "Clouds are Cloudy". Please take time to also do our survey to see what else you want to be seen on this broadcast. Thank you for listening (Or whatever other sense you use) From Galactic News Studio *Recently, the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps has defeated what was rumored to be a reincarnation of Altus Banya, an infamous dictator who had conquered all of Ucharpli before the Dhragolon became a spacefaring race. How this dictator appeared in the first place is largely unknown, but the same individual was proven to have assassinated the king of the Dhragolon. Though the war criminal has been brought to justice, the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy remains rather unstable with only the Council in charge. *Breaking new! A survivor from the crash of Noua the entergalatic explorer ship has been recovered he will be making a speech live on universal televison moments from now "I wanted to say one thing and that's just that's something's coming for us for all of us the zirth a new and powerful hostile race...I lost alot of friends when they attacked Noua while we were all in hypersleep all of the other are gone the only reason im standing here right now is because I was saved by a mezato a race that is keeping the zirth at bay but there still coming I had to fight to get here I had to face death head on and dont think im going to give up now alot of crap is going on in this universe and we need to pull it together or with the path we're walking on it's all gonna be over soon one way or another so I urger you to fight as well to protect all that we love and care for we are people of our owe right! we control our future! we control rarther we live or die!We're on the frontline we all have the power to end this! you have the power to end this! use it! before it's too late!!!!!!!" that was a moving speech well you heard the dhragolon it's up to you to fight and to keep us save and with that goodnight ladies and gentlemen From Eteno Central News *A convoy of eighteen EIT-flagged bulk transports with two mercenary escorts have been intercepted in neutral space by a small naval force of the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy. It is unknown why the DFM stopped the convoy, or what the haulers' cargoes consist of. A distress call from the convoy was answered by the Imperial Navy cruisers Schwanstein ''and ''Kombrev ''leading a minor local patrol force. It is reported that both sides have been receiving reinforcement, and the situation is currently a standoff. '''From Milurian Federal News Commission' *The Nationalist Party and its candidate, Nicolas Markozy, has now won 67% of the votes in the Milurian Parliament. The Militarist Party has been banned by the Electoral Commission. Markozy said in an interview: "We will bring national standards up a thousandfold!" The former leader of the Militarist Party, Minka Retyovski, refused to comment. *The elections are finally over! With the 'People Power' party winning approximately 45% of the total votes, it has been awarded with the position of the Opposition Party. The Nationalist Party has won 68% of the votes counted, and since the majority of votes went towards the Nationalists, the party's candidate, Nicolas Markozy, will be sworn in as Milurian President in November. From Delson News Column *Increasing unrest from the Karagonus population of Timari has begun to reach soaring heights. Not too long ago, a small flock of Karagonus rocketed into an all-Delson school and released a highly potent poison within. Fortunately, the school was empty that day, but this band of Karagonus has none-the-less proven murderous. They are currently being hunted by Timari's Delson Police Force. Category:News